The Daughter Who Found Him
by TheTwilightSlayerProject
Summary: Taylor Salvatore is the one and only daughter of Stefan Salvatore. She's come to her father for safety against a greater evil. One that could complicate their whole lives.


**The Daughter Who Found Him**

**Chapter 1: Ding Dong, You're a Father**

The bus ride was long but at least she had Justin with her. They had run together since 1882. The year before she was turned. It was nice having him by her side through everything. And even after everything he still refused to leave her. Maybe it was because he was technically a couple of years older, or that he still remembers the fear she had in her eyes the day his family was killed. No matter the why, it was still nice having him around. And with this she would need him the most. Because today she was meeting her father for the first time in over a hundred and seventy years.

She remembers the day her mother died. It was 187. She remembers her mother dying in her arms as she strained her last words.

_Clara layed in her daughters arm with a a staggered breath._

_"Felicity, you need to know some things. First thing is that i love you more than you will ever know. Second, the world we live in, is not what we think. The monsters in our nightmares are as real as you and me. Third, when I'm finished you need to run and never look back. And last, when you can't run anymore go to my hometown, Mystic Falls, and find your father. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He will keep you safe. Like I didn't."_

The memory still haunted her. For years she ran and hide herself from the world. Only coming out when she needed food. She had her system down only going out a night. After awhile the some of she nicer shop keeps would leave stuff in bags by the door. The others would have someone guarding the shops making sure she wouldn't steal anything.

It was 1882 as she was making her rounds for food when she first met Justin.

_Felicity was walking around the small town grabbing all her bags that had been left out. It was midnight and no one was around so the walked a little slower home than normal. She was grabbing her last bag when a man walked out of the shop. At first she was startled. No one but a few shop keeps had ever met her._

_She looked up to see him staring at her. The first thing she noticed were his were green with tiny specks of blue here and there. Then he smiled slightly and she noticed the dimples on his face._

_"So you're the mystery person my Uncle was telling me about. I was expecting someone a bit older. You can;t me more than fifteen." His voice made her jump. " I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, I guess curiosity got the best of me." He said gently._

_She said nothing, just looked at him. Finally she mustered up some courage to speak._

_"You're Mr. Knollings nephew. He didn't say your were coming." She spoke softly._

_"I didn't know I was coming either. My father sent me here to learn a trade. Which is probably a code for we have important people coming and can't have you embarrassing the family. That made her laugh._

_They talked for a little longer. She felt so comfortable with him that she forgot where she was. She saw the sun beginning to rise and she froze._

_"I have to go." She said quickly. She grabbed her stuff and ran._

_"Will I see you again?" He shouted after her._

_She didn't answer, just kept running._

_They did see each other again the next night. And every night after that for months. He convinced her to come out of hiding and stay with him. She met the rest of his family and became a part it as well._

_They were very close friends. His aunt made her more clothes so she'd have something other than her old dress. His Cousins liked to play with her. She learned a lot from his aunt about cooking and other things. She finally felt like she had a family._

She smiles at that memory. But the smile soon fades when she remembers the next one.

_Felicity had lived with the Knolling's for a year and she was happy._

_It was her fifteenth birthday. She and the family were celebrating over a nice meal. Mr. and Mrs. Knolling had given her a new dress and the kids had given her a new book. It was the first birthday since she lost her mother that she was truly happy._

_Her and Justin were coming back for a walk when they heard the screaming. They ran into the cottage, and the next scream she heard was her own._

_The first thing she saw was blood. Then she saw Mr. Knolling lying on the floor, Mrs. Knolling was still sitting at the table but you could still see the blood coming from her neck. The kids were on the floor like their father._

_She looked more closely at Mrs. Knolling. There were bite marks on her neck. They were also on the others._

_She turned to Justin but the next thing she was was a different figure then everything went black._

She was brought back or a few minutes when the bus stopped at their destination. she waited outside while Justin rented a car. The ride to their final stop was another hour. As she looked out her window the quietness of the ride brought her back to her thoughts.

_She woke with a pain coming from her head. The first thing she thought of was Justin. She looked around and finally found him sitting next to her unconscious._

_"Justin, wake up." she pushed and poked at him._

_"HE won't be waking up for awhile dear." A voice from behind her said._

_She turned around quickly._

_"Who are you?" Felicity asked_

_"The person who just saved yours and your suitor." She other woman said._

_"He's just a friend. Are you the one who killed his family?" Felicity asked nervously._

_"No. I'm also not the one that knocked you out or almost drained him." The woman said back._

_"Drained?" Felicity asked confused._

_"The person who killed those people and knocked you out was a vampire." The woman answered._

_"How did you stop them? And Why isn't Justin waking up?" Felicity asked._

_"I stopped them because I'm also a vampire. And he's not waking up because the other vampire had drank too much. I couldn't let him die. So I saved him." She answered._

_"What did you do?" Felicity asked._

_"I gave him my blood. Then snapped his neck." The woman answered._

_"You What?!" Felicity shrieked._

_"I saved him. When you die with vampire blood in your system you come back a vampire." The woman explained. "He should come to in a few minutes." She added._

_Just as she said it they heard a groan. They both turned to Justin to see him open his eyes._

_"Justin-" Felicity started to move towards him. She was stopped by the other woman grabbing her arm._

_"Don't. The first twenty four hours are the biggest. He has to feed and kill in order to turn. If he doesn't he'll die. I'm pretty sure he does not want you to be his first kill." she told her._

_The woman then went to Justin._

_"Hey kid, My name is Sage. I'm the one who saved you and your friend. I need you to tell me how bad your throat is burning." She said to him._

_At first he looked confused then his gaze turned to Felicity and he changed. His eyes started to turn blood shot and the veins around them grew darker. Then started to writhe with pain._

_"What's wrong with him?" Felicity asked turning to Sage._

_"He's trying not to lunge at you." She explained. "Alright, I need you to go into the other room and tell the girl in there we're ready. Stay in that room until I come get you. Do you understand?" Sage said sternly._

_Felicity looked at Justin for a second. She saw the pleading look in his eyes. She looked back at Sage and nodded._

_When she left the room she saw the girl. She told her what Sage had said and the girl went into the room Justin was in. It then dawned on Felicity what was happening. The girl was going to be a sacrifice._

_It was about an hour before Sage came to get her. She stood up a little scared._

_"He's fine. Are you?" The question sounded like a joke to Felicity's ears._

_"Does it hurt? Being turned?" Felicity asked nervously._

_"For a second. Then you wake up and it hurts a little more. Why?" Sage wondered._

_"When my mother died she told me about all this. Over the years I've met people who knew also. I know that he won't age. And he's my family." She took in a ragged breath. "Sitting here waiting I've come to a decision. I want you to turn me. Because I have lost so much, I refuse to lose him. And he just lost the only family that wanted him, I'm not gong to let him watch me grow old and then be alone once again. So turn me or I will find some one who will." Felicity finished with a hard stare._

_"Well, I see you've made up your mind and I for one am certainly not going to try and change it. OK, I will. But you have to know that life is going to change for you." Sage told her seriously._

_"A lot has changed in my life. If wanting to keep Justin in my life and wanting to stay in his is selfish then so be it." Felicity answered._

_The last thing that was heard was Sage's answer, "OK." Then she sunk into Felicity's neck._

That memory was the hardest one.

It made her remember her one act of selfishness. The day she chose not the let him go.

The years went on and they stood together through it all. The good times, the bad times, The 70's. And over those long years together they became a whole lot more to each other. And even now, he was standing by her as she conquered her fear.

She felt him grab her hand and her she relaxed.

"You don't have to do this. We can find some place else to hide." He reminded her.

"It was what my mother wanted. And it's fair. He deserves to know. I mean, how many centuries can a girl go without meeting her father? Plus that witch in Montana said that he's my only hope. I just can't believe my mother was right. That not only am I at my last end, I'm counting on the one person who's just a stranger to me as I am to him." She rambled on.

"I know this is scary. But you've always wanted to listen to your mother's last wish. And I know you're afraid that he won't except you. but you will never know until you ring the door bell." Justin said gently.

Felicity nodded. She turned to him and smiled, took a long deep breath and looked back at the door. before she could stop herself she rang the door bell.

the time to turn back was gone when the door opened and a girl, no older then them, stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore." Felicity said.

"Can I asked who's looking for him." The girl asked nicely.

"His daughter." Felicity said nervously.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter i hope you like it. please read and review and check out my twilight and glee stories.**


End file.
